1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball such as a solid golf ball or a thread-wound golf ball.
2. Related Art
Solid golf balls such as two-piece golf balls and three-piece golf balls are, in general, produced by a process that comprises enclosing a solid core or a thread-wound core with a cover material while forming dimples on the cover material by compression or injection molding, followed by coating the surface of the cover material. This is conducting mark stamping, and coating the outermost layer of the ball.
The golf balls according to the prior art are produced mainly from plastic and rubber materials. The solid golf ball is constructed such that a solid core composed of a single layer or a plurality of layers is coated with a cover composed of a single layer or a plurality of layers. Each layer of the solid core and the cover is made of plastic or rubber.
The thread-wound golf ball is constructed such that a thread-wound core, which is composed of a liquid or solid center and thread rubber (rubber materials) wound therearound, is coated with a cover composed of a single layer or a plurality of layers. The liquid center is composed of a spherical bag formed of rubber and some liquid enclosed in the bag. The solid center is produced such that rubber is formed into a spherical shape. Each layer of the cover is constructed of plastic or rubber.
According to the prior art, since golf balls are produced only with plastic and rubber materials (although liquid is present in the thread-wound golf ball comprising a liquid center), desired properties cannot be imparted to the golf balls.